


Final Moment

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to shoot a Mountie? They’ll hunt you to the ends of the Earth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dS April fools.

“You’re going to shoot a Mountie? They’ll hunt you to the ends of the Earth.”  
  
As soon as the words left his lips he knew they were wasted. He had gathered all the evidence he needed and this man, whoever he was, had been sent to make sure it would never see the light of day.   
  
He knew who was behind this. A man he had called his friend for many years. A man he knew well, yet didn’t know at all.  
  
He felt the bullet before he heard the crack of the rifle. It was a clean shot and he knew it instantly. The pain, like the ice he stood upon, was coldness, slowing him down, draining his body of the warmth of life.  
  
As he fell to his knees, he had a fleeting thought of Benton. Thank God the boy was over three thousand kilometers away. Safe and unaware of the corruption that would otherwise taint his faith in the RCMP.  
  
Then Robert Fraser, Mountie first and man second, toppled forward. The snow rushed up to meet his failing eyes, to touch his face with surprising warmth. He fell through it, feeling it brush over his skin like a lover’s caress.  
  
Caroline?

 


End file.
